


Flipping Fairies and Flying Goblins

by lunarpunctuation



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarpunctuation/pseuds/lunarpunctuation
Summary: Shenanigans ensue at the Winter Dance- shameless fluff for moonlit-wings for this year's Secret Santa exchange!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlit_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/gifts).



The Fall Cotillion was the fairies' annual formal ball, held with much stricter adherence to tradition than the Spring Ball, and conveniently the first major dance after both of King Dagda's daughters found... untraditional boyfriends. It was not unreasonable, he thought, to ask for one last party with his daughters just being his little girls again.

The flaw in his plan was a casual remark that they could just bring a friend. He presumed it would be a fairy, possibly a girl but hopefully a strapping young man that would sweep them off their feet and better represent their people. Dagda certainly did not expect Pare, Lizzie, the Sugar Plum Fairy, and the Imp to be their company.

It took three days to clean the ballroom and three months to repair the structural damage. A few fairies reported week-long hangovers. The songs written about the cotillion became an important part of fairy lore in years future.

***  
For the Winter Dance, King Dagda specifically invited the Bog King and his 'most trusted advisors' to attend, along with Sunny and the elf leaders (except for Pare, who had received a lifetime ban from the palace not repealed until Marianne was crowned and had the palace lizard- and Roland-proofed.). Marianne and Dawn glowed for weeks at the news. Dawn almost didn't sleep for a week making sure the whole crew was properly outfitted, subjecting even the mighty ruler of the Dark Forest to her tape measure and fabric swatches. The crown princess bribed the band to play a few, _livelier_ , tunes, and Stuff and Thang, the accompanying advisors, practiced their moves. Griselda, who invited herself for all intents and purposes, as the Bog King's most essential and certainly most vocal advisor, spent the three days leading up to the event with her personal stylist at the fanciest swamp spa. Dagda prayed to every god, minor deity, nature spirit, and higher power for patience and no major property destruction.

 

***

The evening of the dance itself was perfect. A light morning storm covered both kingdoms in a pristine layer of soft white powdery snow but the sky was bright and clear. The ballroom was decked in white and silver ribbon.

The fairy court had already filed in, announced and milling about awaiting the scandalous new attendants and the royal family.

The elves entered, the men in nice trousers and jackets and the women in a rainbow of dresses. Sunny had a special hat painted like an icicle. The fairies snickered at their poorer fellow citizens filed dolled up by the princess.

The goblins were next, Stuff and Thang wearing white collars with red bow ties, Griselda in a dark green leather dress, and Bog tugging at a light blue collar with a dark blue bow tie, a matching ribbon around his scepter. The fairies' jokes turned to worried murmurs under Bog's dark gaze and grinding jaw.

Finally the band started up and the royal family entered. Sunny was absolutely blinded by Dawn's shimmering silver gown, and Bog flushed deeply at Marianne's simple but well fitted brown shift. Thang gaped at Dagda's shiny armour until Stuff clocked him upside the head.

The princesses' suitors stepped up to ask for the first dance and the whole crowd broke apart to begin the festivities. The band played a traditional, slow winter ballad and everyone slowly waltzed, except for Stuff and Thang, who just swayed gently to the beat, hand in hand. Griselda made a beeline to the refreshment table and Dagda got comfortable on his throne.

On the dance floor, Bog brushed a lock of Marianne's hair behind her ear. "Ye clean up nice, Tough Girl."

"My sister did a good number on you as well," she can replied, "for such a simple touch."

Bog growled. "It's pretty enough but Ah feel like it's choking me." He scratched at it again as he thought of the fabric around his neck.

 

***

 

  
Sunny wasn't quite capable of speaking yet, but Dawn was gushing enough for the both of them. "Your hat turned out just perfect! And it really brings out your eyes! You know I just looove your ladybug hat but it's fun seeing you dressed up!!! And I'm so glad Dad let you and Boggy-Woggy come, that last party was so wild and I don't think I could make it through another one like that! Plus, this is the first time I get to dance with my boyfriend!!!!!!!!!"

Sunny made a happy sigh as they spun around the floor.

 

***

 

The waltz came to a quiet end and Marianne made a fist and sent a pointed look to the bandleader. She gulped and the band struck up a fast, hard tune.

Bog grinned at his dark haired beauty and the pair launched into an aggressive set of moves that looked as much a spar as a dance. The whole floor of fairies cleared to watch them spin, leap, and flip across the floor.

Locked away in their own little world, Sunny and Dawn turned their waltz into a good jive. Dawn was moving her arms up and pantomiming swimming, harvesting flowers, picking eggs, and chopping wood while shaking her tailfeather. Sunny took to the floor around her, spinning like a pinwheel, lifting his legs and keeping his torso down, then popping up and swiveling his hips before dropping back down.

 

Stuff was far too secure in her own dance moves to be intimidated by her king showing off, while Thang was too enthralled by the beat to pay attention. She punched the air in time while bouncing on her knees and banging her head. Thang just moved to the music with a series of unpredictable movements.

In the midst of their dance, Bog brought Marianne in for a low dip and the watching fairies gasped in surprise and awe. Not to be outdone, Sunny kipped up and despite the height difference began to spin Dawn around, then jumped so Dawn could slide across the floor underneath him. The crowd erupted into cheers. Marianne then quickly nodded at Bog as he launched her and she spread her wings, flipping in midair before landing in the arms of her lover. The fairies screamed in delight. Dawn draped across Sunny, who gently tossed her up before backflipping and sliding back up just in time to catch her. "Get it Sunny!" cried the

other elves.

Stuff had watched these events with interest. Making up her mind, she got Thang's attention and they danced in a fast version of their partner shuffle while they discussed the plan. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Sure!"

Stuff grabbed ahold of him and bent down before throwing him up. He started to blubber as he gained in height, but he showed no signs of stopping. His whimpers grew frantic as he continued his ascent.

The ballroom was completely silent.

Marianne, Bog, Dawn, and Sunny all raced towards where they hoped he would land. Thang was just a few inches from banging his head on the ceiling of the ballroom before he finally started falling. He laughed in relief before he started gaining speed and the whimpering returned. The band started back up at double time to try and finish the dangerous tune. The five dancers milled beneath him ready to catch, but he plowed straight into his gal's waiting arms. Stuff only bent slightly at his great speed.

The fairies broke into sighs, cries, and deep breaths of relief. The band played the last chord. King Dagda stood up, clapped, and went off in search of headache medicine.

Griselda wandered onto the dancefloor. "What's all this commotion about?" She turned and whispered to Marianne "Darling, does your bathroom always spray water like that?"

Marianne blanched. "We've got a problem!" She yelled, racing towards the flooding bathroom.

The party rolled on until late in the night, plagued with minor crisis after crisis. From that night on, the flying goblin dance move swept across both kingdoms, forever changing the international scene.


End file.
